Is it real or another fantasy
by x6BeLLaxEdWaRd9x
Summary: bella alice and rosalie are victoria secret models and college students can they keep their secret at their collage edward is a player can he change his ways for bella or will it end in disaster or will jacob winher heart, ooc, all human
1. surprises

**DISCLAIMER:i own nothing only some characters that i may come up with myself but that's in further chapters tho this is my first story so go easy on me plz oh and also review so i can know if i have a good story here thank-you.**

**_Rain.boe Starz_**

**Is it real or another fantasy**

**chapter1 – surprises**

**(bpov)**

i can feel the morning sun hitting my face, and the ever soft breeze running in throw my dorm room window. BELLLLLLLLA! Omg i cover my face with my pillow cant Alice be any more quieter in the morning i mumble to myself i swear she'll be the death of me, BELLLLLLA! Alice screamed again UGH I'm coming Alice! I struggled out of bed my feet are killing me from the fashion show last night but then again how many girls get to have the high class life and yet the normal one as well i know its not easy running two life's at the same time its great yet tiering, at night i get to be the run way model for victoria secret with my lingerie and my stilettos, and at morning I'm a regular school girl who nobody has a clue that is a runway model at night, sometimes i ask my self how people can be so gullible and not notice. Only one guy notices and that's Jacob black my best friend.

i got up and ran in the shower as quickly as possible before Alice had a fit and gave me a whole sermon about waking up earlier, i got out of my quick shower and walked to my closet to pick up something to wear for school i decided on wearing my light blue skinny jeans and my spaghetti strapped zebra print shirt with my zebra print flats (A/N FLATS ARE THE SLIDE IN SHOES THAT HAVE NO STRAPS) and put my hair up into a sloppy pony tail...

Hey ali how are your feet doing it was a great show yesterday wasn't it?

Omg yes it was did you see all the hot guys that where standing in the back off the room, i got a lot of their numbers she gave an evil grin.

Gosh Alice don't even think about putting me up to any of your double dating because in not going to do it.

AWWWW come one bella she said putting oh the best pouty face she can manage.

No Alice come on don't do this to me you know i don't like double dating or dating for that fact!

Oh bella don't give me that you act like the guys i pick out for you are butt ugly i give you the best ones i can find and you need to start dating i know you like that frat boy Edward but you know he's a man whore the worst a girl can come across with.

Yes Alice i know but i also know that there is more to that boy than partying and drinking and screwing with those easy skeezers deep down inside he has a better side to him.

Bella your to sweet for your own good now hurry up and eat your breakfast before we get to school late and end up in after school detention!

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my backpack okay Alice lets go or else we will be late i said good bye to alice and went my own way i quickly walked out the door of the dorm rooms and as soon as i walked out the hallway i bumped into something and fell to the floor as soon as my head hit the floor everything else became a blur...

bellla...bellla...i heard a voice from afar i couldn't manage to tell if i was dreaming or not

the sharp smell of alcohol ran threw my nostrils and i quickly opened my eyes to see him...

bella...? are you okay I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that i shouldn't of been running in the hallways it was all my fault he said.

Ugh mike i should of known its okay just get out of my room and be more careful next time i said as i tried to stand up and and failed in the process owwww ...

Bella hunny don't do that you hit your head pretty hard back there i told all of your teachers you couldn't come in today so ill be bringing you all off your class work

oh god no thank you its okay ali or rose can do it save yourself the trouble mike i don't need your help thank's anyway

well ummm...okay? Ill let Alice or rose know what happened when i see them mean while stay here and rest

alright i will because you have no clue in how fast i want to get up with this huge head ache i have i told him in a sarcastic tone

he smiled at me and said i bet... and started laughing

ugh can your just leave already ill be fine on my own thanks a lot bye mike

okay ill be going now see you bella once again I'm so sorry hope you feel better soon see you around soon...i hope

mike left my room and he slammed the door while he was at it ugh my head is freaking killing me i grabbed my phone and dialed jake's number man i hope he answers his phone i waited until the third ring and was about to hand up when i heard him answer in the other line,

Hello?

Hey jake it me bella are you busy right now?

Oh hey bella what's up no I'm not busy aren't you suppose 2 be in class missy!?

I started laughing yes i am but mike newton bumped into me in the hallway and i hit my head on the floor real hard and now i have a major head ache

i heard him give a low growl on the other end of the phone hello? Jake? You still there?

Oh yeah I'm sorry bella i swear I'm going to kill that stupid mike kid are you okay? you want me to come over? did you break anything?do you have to go to the doctor?

Whoa jake slow down there what question do you want me to answer first? I'm okay, yes you can come over,no i didn't break nothing,and no i don't have 2 go to the doctor i think i said in a low giggle.

right i'm sorry i got to carried away hehe so any ways what do you mean you think that's it I'm picking you up and taking you to the doctor this instant missy!

No jake i promise I'm okay i was just playing with you i heard laughing and asked what so funny jake ...

bella i was just kidding with you i know you where just trying to provoke me by saying you think so i decided to play along he started laughing even harder

ugh forget it jake just come over i said in a sour voice

god bella take a joke i was just kidding but okay ill be over in 15min okay stay laying down okay

alright jake will do bye

bye.

**11 minutes later**

i heard knocking on the door and figured jake decided to come earlier silly jake so impatient as always i ran to the door and opened it with a smile on my face and as soon as i opened it the smile on my face disappeared and in its place came a surprised look ummmm can i help you i think you have the wrong dorm...

no bella i have the right dorm i heard what happened and i decided to check up on you and bring you these he took out his hand from behind and handed me a bouquet of white roses with the most beautiful and dazzling crooked grin he could mange

it was Edward and he left me speechless as ever wow their beautiful but you didn't have to do this you know it wasn't your fault Edward...

yes i know i didn't have to do it but i wanted to i got really worried when i heard you where unconscious and was afraid you got really hurt.

Awww that's so sweet Edward but y would you be worried about me as soon as i asked that question i felt my heart skip a beat and it was waiting for an answer full of desperation i could feel my face turn a crimson red and i looked down he picked my face up with his finger and was about to tell me when it happened jake came and pulled me into a big hug

hey bella are you okay I'm here now you should be laying down

Edward eyed me for a minute and then turned his glaze over to jake well bella i think i should go know I'm glad your feeling better he said with a disappointed look in his face

jake turned and before i had a chance to answer he answer for me yeah thanks a lot frat boy but ill take care of her now bye

he was about to walk away when i said wait he turned around and i went over to him and gave him a hug thank you for caring Edward your really sweet I'm sorry for how rude my BEST FRIEND is acting i said best friend in a loud enough voice for jake to hear me and i knew deep down it hurt him.

Don't worry about it bella listen before i go i was wondering if you would like to go out some time you know when you are feeling better? You don't have to if you don't want to he said in a voice full of hope

i gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said i would love to i could feel my face rushing into the darkest red ever imaginable well listen i have to go see you around Edward thanks again for caring and for the flowers

he gave me another dazzling grin and said don't sweat it see you around beautiful and with that he turned around and disappeared into the hallways

wow today is full of surprises

* * *

**next chapter more intresting stuff coming up and edward and bellas day out will it be a great date or a great disaster who know review and ill update sooon **

**Hey so this wasmy first chapter i know it didnt have alot of intresting things but this is just the begingin so review and tell me what you think so i can update more soon thanx alot**

**rainboe starz**


	2. friend or foe

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly Edward is stephenie's property and emmet and jasper as well sad but true ((**

**okay well obviously I'm exited about my first story so heres another chapter i hope u guys like it because I'm putting in a lot of hard work and time for you guys **

**oh and just to make it clear if there is any one that doesn't like my story you don't have to read it simple as that I'm not forcing you to thank you**

_**Rainboe Starz**_

_**chapter 2-friend or foe**_

I walked into my dorm room and as soon as i closed the door i screamed out JACOB BLACK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I said in the most hash voice i could muster He is going to get it and i knew he was hiding in the bathroom that's where he always went when i was mad and boy was i mad...

he walked out of the bathroom door and came towards me with an apologetic smile, Jacob come here i said in my best dazzling voice and as if he was a little 8year old i was handing candy to he was at my side with in a blink of an eye i grabbed him by his ears and pulled them hard not hard enough to hurt him bad but hard enough so he can get the message through his head

owwwwwww...he cried out in a low growl as i still held his ear

now Jacob you mind telling me what the hell that was all about because i seem to be missing something here, you had no right to treat Edward like that you know how i feel about him and he hasn't done anything wrong to you.

Listen Bella i know what i did was wrong but its not my fault i don't like that frat boy all he does is play with girls emotions and he doesn't care about anyone but his self he's not right for you bella don't you realize that he said his last sentence with a sad low tone and i knew why.

So who's right for me jake huh can you tell me that!? Of course i already knew his answer...

NOT HIM BELLA! He screamed at me with a harsh tone

I felt kind of angry inside because no matter what guy it was he would always say the same thing.

Then who jake it could be the most innocent guy in the world and you will always say not him so tell me who at this point i already knew i was getting him mad and provoking him by the minute

ME! bella ME! You know i have always loved you from the start and nothing will change that y cant you just take a chance on me

Look jake you know i care about you and that i love you i do but I'm just not in love with you your my bestest friend aside from ali and rose now i try to show patience with you jake but sometimes you make that hard to accomplish, i try to show you that you have a great friend in me and just like i have hope in you i have hope in Edward too i know he's different and that he can change deep down inside

bella don't you see it he's not going to change not for you or anybody he doesn't love you like i do no other guy will ever love some one like you like i do cant you see that he blurted out and no matter how much i tried to ignore what he said it hurt me in a way and he knew his self that what he said was low even for him

some one like me jake? What do you mean some one like me wth is so damn wrong about some one like me what am i not good enough for anyone i wear lingerie and high heels as a job in the most known and respected agency by all woman and all of the sudden no one can love some one like me i felt the anger boil deep inside me and i was now more mad than ever at him

no bella that's not what i meant he said trying to retrieve his sentence as soon as possible what i meant was...was...that... he sighed and put his head down

Jacob save it because deep down you and me know what you meant so don't try to take it back and you know something i think its better if you leave i rather be alone right now

but bel...he tried to intervene but i cut him off and gave him an angry glaze i said leave Jacob i don't want to hear it okay just leave i was about to bust in tears but i refused to let him see me cry i promised myself a long time ago i wouldn't cry for any guy what so ever regardless if he was my best friend or not.

Jacob looked down in defeat and apologized for saying what he said regardless of his apology i just walked to the rest room and said bye jake i think you know the way out he took one last glance at me and walked out of my dorm room

as soon as jake left ali and rose walked in and saw me on the verge of tears Alice ran over to my side and just looked at me almost to afraid to ask, but come on this is Alice I'm talking about

omg bella what happened sweetie? Are you alright I'm going to kill mike for hitting your head that hard

i looked at her with a half hearted smile, awww Alice it not mike's fault i wouldn't cry for mike i just had a fight with Jacob that's all

that's all? rose said in a sarcastic voice What else do you want you and Jacob never fight at all bells

what happened what caused this fight?asked Alice

i knew i wasn't going to get out of this so i might as well tell them the truth

so i started telling them everything from mike making it hard to get out of my room my head hurting like it was going to shatter into a million pieces and i started telling them how i was waiting for Jacob to come and that instead of Jacob the one at the door was Edward with a bouquet of white roses just for me

wait a minute Alice interrupted Edward came? With roses? Wow are you sure you weren't dreaming bella that sounds a bit to good to be truth.

Yes Alice he came and why is it to damn hard to believe a guy brought me flowers i said defensively

awww bella don't take it the wrong way what i meant by that was that its hard to believe because no girl in this school has ever got flowers from Edward that's why it took me aback a bit but don't take it the wrong way sweetie she said in the most sincere voice possible

omg I'm so sorry Alice its just that i got in a fight with Jacob because he said no other guy will ever love a girl like me that only he does and it hurt me i guess he really got to me and who knows maybe he's right maybe no guy out there is meant for me...

bella don't be silly i mean you are top model in the company you have the best personality perfect body and you are the sweetest most caring person in the world so wheres my top biotch and the confident girl i know she smiled at me and gave me a quick wink

thanks Ali you always know how to put my mood up i smiled up at her and have her a hug

but what was that about Jacob saying that to you bella said rose

idk rose he got mad because i wont give him a chance...

wth Jacob likes you!? I thought he was like your brother dude! Rose blurted out a bit startled

yes rose he likes me but all i see him as is like you said a brother and he wants more than that but I'm afraid i cant give it to him

wow now i understand bella well i don't care if he likes you or not I'm gonna kick his ass when i see him for saying that to you!she had an evil grin in he face

I smiled at her and Alice awww you guys are the sweetest and greatest best friends a girl can ask for i wouldn't trade you two for all the money in the world

they both laughed and said right back at ya Hun with a southern accent

we all laughed together and started talking about the up coming fashion show and how we are gonna kick ass in the runway

while they where talking the only thing that came to my mind was what Jacob said to me and y he had said it, it just made me wonder about who needs foe's when you have friends like him and if he was either my friend or foe

**_okay you guys well i couldnt wait to update but this infact will be the last chapter untill i get more reviews enjoy the faster you review the faster ill update_**

**_thanx for those who reviewed in the last chapter _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Rainboe Starz_**


	3. she's a flirt

_**Disclaimer : i own nothing **_

_**well i didn't get as many reviews as i hoped but i cant keep my readers waiting because i am not that mean so heres another chapter for you guys but this time may i ask you that if you are reading my story that you do review because when you guys review i feel more inspired to write and for those who did in fact review thank you bunches :)**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Rainboe Starz.**_

_**Chapter 3-she's a flirt**_

_**3 days later**_

"Bella just answer you phone you know he's going to keep calling until you answer"Alice murmured in a frustrated tone

i sighed "look i know he's going to keep calling Alice but what he did wasn't right who knows maybe ill answer in a couple of years or so"i answered with a sarcastic tone and a light smirk on my face

as soon as i said that her mouth flew open "Bella if you don't answer you phone at least put it on vibrate and I'm not kidding i already know you damn ringtone by memory"she finished her last sentence with a bit of annoyance.

"fine Alice but if Kristin calls from the agency and i cant hear my phone I'm gonna put all the blame on you"i started to laugh as she gave me one of those you better not glares Kristin is our agent she arranged everything for us from runway shows to a day at the spa.

"talking about Kristin when did she say out next runway was going to be?"she blurted out

"its going to be in 3 weeks Ali and you know something? We should call her to set up a day at the spa for us i feel to stressed with school and Jacob and all"

"Omg Bella your a genius! We haven't been to the spa in a while now and after that we can have a sleep over!" She let out an annoying squeal oh god what have i done as much as i love sleep overs and all, sleep overs with alice end up in party's with guys and girls.

But Ali ...she cut me off. "But nothing Bella we are going to have a sleep over and that's that"she scowled at me

i sighed because i knew no matter what i said her mind wouldn't change so we called rose and asked her to come over so we could have a girls day out and after we called Kristin and she said she already had spa reservations for us so we started getting ready for our girls day out

"now alice i dont care if we have a sleep over as long as you dont end up going over board with this whole thing"i said while fixing my hair in a pony tail

she put an evil smile on her face"but bella why on earth do you think little ole me would do such a thing"

"im warning you alice im not playing"i said in a warning voice

"sure sure silly little bella i promise you it'll be fun now lets go"she giggled in excitement

_**later at the spa**_

once at the spa i started to feel a bit more relived from all my problems because i always left my problems at the door and focused only on me we walked to the locker room of the spa and changed into our robes

"so what do you ladies want to do first?"i asked already knowing their answer within seconds we all screamed out FACIALS! And bursted into laughter as people passed by and look at us like we belonged in the loony house

we started walking over to the room where the facials where given and i heard a familiar voice call out "Emmett in gonna get you for that!" and i knew who it was i turned around to confirm it with my own eyes

i let out a loud scream "ahhhhh jasper is that you!?"jasper turned around with a huge smile on his face and screamed at Emmett to come over.

as soon as Emmett saw me they both ran over to my side

Emmett's eyes beamed with happiness "bells! Omg i cant believe it its been so long"he grabbed me and pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs and as soon as i made it clear that i couldn't breath he let me go and jasper gave me a hug as well.

"Bella where have you been hiding me and Emmett have missed you so much"jasper said with a voice full of sadness.

jasper and Emmett where raised with me our families where pretty close until they moved i heard they came back but i was already in college and i didn't know how to get a hold of them

Alice and Rosalie coughed in the background "omg you guys I'm so sorry how rude of me not to introduce you guys Alice this is Emmett, Emmett this is Alice ,Rosalie this is jasper ,jasper this is Rosalie"

they all greeted each other and some how when rose met Emmett's eyes they sparkled like diamonds and they wouldn't let go of each others hands. from their hand shake it was as if they where in a trance

"hello?? earth to loser's any body there?" i blurted out with a slick smirk on my face, they finally broke out of their trance and focused on all of us looking them.

Emmett finally broke the silence "so jasper i think its time for us to go"he said in a pleading voice

jasper obviously wanted to get Emmett mad so he told him "actually i think it wouldn't be a bad idea to accompany the girls if they don't mind"he was pursing his lips so his laughter wouldn't slip out.

"Well we can go have a coffee in the cafeteria if you'd like" alice suggested in a flirty tone.

Emmett put a smile on his face but looked at jasper with an I'm gonna kill you when we get home kind of look and knowing these two i don't doubt it..

we walked to the cafeteria and sat down in a big round table

"so what do you guys want?" jasper and Emmett asked politely

"all of us screamed out caramel frappuccino's please "and bursted out laughing

"jinx you guy's owe me a soda "i screamed out before they beat me to it.

I decided to let the girls have their fun took out my book and used reading as an excuse to leave the table i let them talk for about an hour until i decided to join them again

"hey you guys im back"i looked at the boys with a knowing look

"boys im sorry but im going to have to steal these two from you after all it is our girls day out"i let out a giggle as the girls both aww'ed in disappointment

emmett looked over at me and nodded his head in an understanding way jasper was disappointed that they couldnt stay and i think alice would be the reason for it he turned over to alice and said "i hope we can text on our cell's alice "with the sweetest smile on his face , alice nodded and giggled

after we all said our good byes and my friends finally exchanged each other's numbers we went off to finally get our facials

when we finally arrived i decided on getting the cucumber melon facial "i think im gonna get the straberry passion does jasper like strawberry?"she asked with a grim on her face "im gonna text him and ask instead"she grabbed her phone out and text jasper

JaS Du u LiKe The SmeLL oF STRaWBERRy'S?-

-Ali -

he reply'd by saying

-Y3A Ali i SuR3 D0 Y iS ThaT?-

and she came up with the most clever excuse

-1 WAS JUST CUR10US3-

-Ali-

me and rose started giggling and alice looked over at us "what do i have something in my face or what!? " i started laughing once again and tried imitating her voice "oh jazzy baby can we go shopping together i can get a strawberry shampoo just for you"i said in my cheap attempt to sound that bouncy and bubbly she gave me a deadly glare and rose started laughing her ass off

alice turned to rose and started grining with an evil look in her eyes "rose shut up because at least i didnt stare at jasper like a damn retard"she started laughing hysterically

i looked over at rose and then back at alice oh no i knew what was coming and i didnt want to hear it i came here to relax not to listen to these two blabbering on about to guys they met

"girls relax you two just met jasper and emmett and their already the reason for you problems shame on you"i said putting on my best poutty face

"awwww bella i didnt know you where constipated"rose joked

alice started laughing and told her "good one rose nice to know you didnt bite your tounge"

i knew what she was talking about not so long ago rose was having stomach problems i couldnt help but laugh i laughed so hard i think i almost peed on myself

"now girls stop your going to make me ruin my perfect facial"i said in a matter of factly voice

we laid in some long chairs and talked about boys and how complicated they where.

"So when are you and edward planing to go on your date?"rose asked

"Well i don't know i havent called him to try to set anything up i cant wait until we do thow"i said while a wide smile spread all across my face

"what about jake what's going to happen with him bella?"Alice asked with a puzzle looked on her face

"i havent really thought about that ali but he's not getting anything but friendship out of me and he knows that"

"omg girls i have an idea and bella your going to love me for it"Alice said in her bubbly voice

"oh great here we go again what is this great idea ali"i said while thinking what would be the damage control i would have to do after her idea fails

"i hope your not thinking that my idea is going to fail with out hearing me out first bella"she replied in a half angry tone

"no not at all ali now y on earth would you think that"i answered her with a sarcastic tone.

"shut up bella! Well any ways where was i before i was rudely interrupted oh yeah well girls i was thinking and you don't we set jake up in a blind date we can talk to a few girls and choose who we think is just right for him"she suggested

"Alice! Your a genius i don't know why i never thought of that myself "i felt my heart skip a beat in hope that i would find some special girl for jake

Alice shrieked"yes i know thank you thank you, you know we can find some one for him tonight at the sleep over"

"WHAT?!"i screamed "Alice how many people did you invite!?i said nothing over the top"i said in an alarming voice

"bella sweet bella don't worry it wont be over the top and anyway's its going to be for your own benefit i promise"she winked at me

"oh Alice if this wasn't because i was desperate i would kill you but in this case i wont "i smiled at her

the day at the spa went by fast and we where now at my dorm getting things ready for the sleep over and after all the night was still young now i have to wait and see what the night has a hold for me.

* * *

_**this is the longest chapter i have writen so far sorry for taking so long now please read and review next chapter is the sleep over "hmmm i wonder what you can get when you mix alot of teenagers and lot's and lot's of alchohol"idk but things are about to get hot now review or ill take long to update thank you bunches**_

_**Rainboe Starz **_


End file.
